1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for reinforcing vinyl beams. More specifically, the present invention relates to reinforcing vinyl beams, both vertically and horizontally, such that the vinyl beam does not sag, bow, or bend when loaded with weight and is more difficult to penetrate.
2. The Relevant Art
Vinyl fencing has become increasingly popular over the past few years, both in residential and commercial applications. The appeal to the consumer is obviousxe2x80x94once the initial installation is complete, the finished product is both attractive and maintenance-free, or at least the desired application embodies these characteristics. Vinyl is not biodegradable, and hence requires no surface treatment for upkeep, as would, for example, a wooden fence. Furthermore, vinyl fencing does not become discolored over time, making it an ideal material for use in permanent fencing applications.
However, a number of problems are inherent in the current state of the art, including the fact that the typical vinyl beams used as upper, lower, and fencepost rails in vinyl fencing applications lack sufficient structural strength to withstand the downward exertion of gravitational forces over time. The result is that the fence rails and posts sag, bow, bend, or become otherwise deformed, resulting in unsightly, unattractive fences. Additionally, the vinyl fencing beams are relatively soft and are easily penetrated by common tools, such as a rotary blade saw, thus reducing the effectiveness of vinyl fencing as a deterrent to ingress to and egress from the fenced area.
A further functional problem caused by the insufficient structural strength of the vinyl beam members becomes evident when the vinyl fence section functions as a gate within a fence. In such an application, the sagging or other deformity often renders the gate inoperable because the resulting sagging in the bottom rail can prevent the gate from being moved, or at least can dramatically increase the exertion necessary to move the sagging gate over the underlying terrain.
Yet another problem exists in applications where vinyl beams are incorporated into window frames. In such applications, the deformity caused by insufficient structural strength of the vinyl beam members is even more grave. Where the window frame becomes deformed, the ability to open and close the window can be jeopardized, thus dramatically reducing the usefulness of the application.
In the construction of one application of vinyl fencing, the technician first secures the vertical posts into the terrain underlying the fence, usually using a concrete mix. Once the vertical posts have become sufficiently secure and rigid, the upper and lower fence rails are inserted into the vertical posts, so as to run parallel to each other and perpendicular to the vertical fence posts, one on each end of the rails. Slats are then cut to fit between the upper and lower rails and are inserted between the rails, finishing the fence. Because the slats are cut to fit between the upper and lower rails and are inserted after the horizontal rails and vertical posts have been installed, the slats are somewhat shorter than the distance between the most distal internal end-points of the receiving mechanism of the upper and lower fence rail.
Gravity causes the slats to exert a downward force upon the lower fence rail. Accordingly, if the horizontal rails sag, bend, or otherwise become deformed, the slats tend to settle downward on the lower rail, thus causing a gap to occur between the top of the slats and the bottom of the upper rail. This gap is both unsightly and structurally problematic, in the latter sense, because absent the exertion of the retaining members of the upper fence rail, the fence slats may be easily removed. Accordingly, much of the value of the fencing application is lost in that the fence loses the ability to deter ingress to and egress from the fenced area.
One existing device for preventing the settling of slats and the resultant gap between slats and the upper rail member comprises using protruding tabs cast into the slats during the manufacturing process, which protruding tabs are inserted into one or more receiving lips inherent in the upper fence rail. This device may well be effective for eliminating the gap between the slats and an upper rail member. However, such a device or system does little to prevent the sagging of the fence rails, which in this case often results in the entire section of fence sagging in a parallel fashion.
The other likely result is that a gap can develop between the slats and the lower fence rail. In either scenario, the device does not satisfactorily address the problem of sagging due to the insufficient the structural strength of the vinyl beam members. Furthermore, the device does nothing to reinforce the vinyl beams resulting in an increased deterrent to ingress to and egress from the fenced area. In sum, the device or system described in this paragraph falls short of addressing the problems inherent in the current state of the art.
From the above discussion, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for reinforcing vinyl beams, both vertically and horizontally, such that the vinyl beam does not sag, bow, or bend when loaded with weight and is more difficult to penetrate.
The device and method of the present invention have been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available devices and methods. Accordingly, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide a vinyl beam reinforcing device and method that overcome many or all of the above-discussed shortcomings in the art.
To achieve the foregoing object, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein in the preferred embodiment, an improved vinyl beam reinforcing device and method are provided.
The vinyl beam reinforcement apparatus in one embodiment comprises a shaped thermoplastic beam which is formed to contain a cavity and at least one retaining member. The retaining member is preferably formed within the cavity and preferably forms a slot adapted to receive a reinforcing member. In one embodiment, the retaining member is a pair of lips attached to opposing walls of the thermoplastic beam. In an alternative embodiment, the retaining member is a wall running inside the cavity from one outside wall to the other and being located close to either end of the cavity or to the center partition of the cavity. The resulting slot is a fully enclosed sheath in which a reinforcing member may be inserted.
The reinforcing member is, in one embodiment, substantially planar and is inserted into the cavity by threading the member within the slot or sheath created by the opposing lips or parallel walls, respectively.
In operation, the cavity found in the beam may be segregated into two or more smaller cavities by one or more partition walls. The shaped thermoplastic beam contains several sets of lips or parallel walls, which form slots or sheaths and are capable of receiving multiple reinforcing members, according to the strength requirements of the particular application. In this application, the reinforcing member may abut a partition wall or an exterior wall. In either scenario, the reinforcing member preferably runs parallel with the beam.
The most common application will be one in which the vinyl beam is formed of poly vinyl chloride and the reinforcing member comprises a metal strip formed from rolled steel.
In one embodiment of the invention, the thermoplastic body comprises a fence rail and the reinforcing member is a metal strip. The metal strip is employed for the purpose of substantially preventing the fence rail from sagging and, in general, to reinforce the fence rail.
Also integral to the invention is a method of reinforcing a thermoplastic beam, including in particular providing a thermoplastic beam which contains a number of retaining members, where the retaining member form a slot which is capable of receiving a reinforcing member, and inserting a previously selected number of reinforcing members into the slots at the time of installation.
An alternative embodiment of the method comprises the use of a pair of lips attached to opposing walls of the thermoplastic body as the retaining member.
In yet another alternative embodiment of the method, the retaining member comprises a wall running from one outside wall of the cavity to the other, close to either one end of the cavity or to the center partition of the cavity, and forming a fully enclosed sheath in which a reinforcing member is inserted.